A New Chance
by XloneXwriter
Summary: After a terrible accident that left Roxas and Sora parentless, they are forced to move to Twilight Town to live with their Aunt and Uncle. Roxas likes everything about Twilight Town, everything except a certain redhead.... AKUROKU! XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey, it's XloneXwriter here!! This is my first time writing an AkuRoku story, so please go easy on me!!! I don't know exactly have the storyline worked out, so I might not update often.. But I'll try REALLY hard to update as much as I can!!! :D Ya.... So please **E**_njo_**y**!!!

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

Just when I thought my sucky life couldn't get worse, I was told my twin brother Sora and I had to move to Twilight Town. Since we are official orphans now and we were both under 18, we have to move in with our aunt and uncle, that lived in Twilight Town. Sora and I never even knew we had relatives of any sort, until the accident... but I'd rather not get into my depressing past now. Anyways, back to talking about moving. There was nothing left for us in Hollow Bastion, but It's still hard to know I have to leave this small town I've lived in for the past 16 years. I never really had any friends here though, so it's probably harder on Sora than it is on me. Sora always was the more emotional twin, though. Once he had this pet goldfish named "Steve". It died a week after he bought it, and he cried for weeks. I never really got why Sora cried so much. I mean it was just a dumb goldfish named Steve... Who names their goldfish Steve anyways?

An annoying constant poking on my shoulder broke me out of my thoughts. I was going to glare at the person but I decided just to ignore them. I didn't feel like being mean today... I'll leave that to someone else. What's with people anyways? I mean SERIOUSLY!!! People just need to leave me alone sometimes!!! I mean I know I'm cute and all but still....

Another poke snapped me back into reality. I snapped my head in the direction of the person who was poking me. My patience was wearing thin and I really didn't feel like being annoyed. My gaze softened though, when I saw Sora's tear stained face. The accident had affected him so much more than me. I guess it's just cause of that emotional thing I talked about earlier...

"Roxas? When are we going to land in Twilight Town?" He whispered, barely loud enough to hear. Oh yeah... i forgot. Sora and I were on a badly painted gummy ship that was taking us to Twilight Town. I hated it, but what was I supposed to do? Jump off when we're thousands of feet in the air?..... Ya right.

"Um... in a few minutes I think... So wake your lazy ass up." I said as I ruffled his messy brown hair. I laughed when he lazily slapped my hand away. That was Sora for you. Terribly lazy but hyper at the same time. "So how was your nap anyways, Sora?"

He yawned and groaned loudly,"If these seats could get any harder..." His complaint was cut off as the gummy ship swooped downwards towards our destination.

"OMG!!OMGOMGOMG!!!! ROXAS!!! We're landing!!! YAY!!! YAYAYAYAYAY!!!!" Sora yelled loudly as he stared to jump up and down in his seat. ...Is this kid seriously older than me? He acts like a 3 year old... Actually I think I've meet 3 year olds who act more mature than Sora.

As soon as the gummy ship landed, Sora was out of his seat and out of the ship as fast as you can say "keyblade". And I can say that pretty fast. So I was left with all the luggage. Wow, lucky me. After minutes of hard work, trying to reach the luggage carrier thingy that was a foot above my head, I finally got outside with all the luggage with me. My first glance at Twilight Town left me speechless. An orange fiery setting sun left a orange tinge everywhere. Everything was quiet, and there was a peaceful feeling in the air. We we're in the middle of an airport, but I knew already that I was going to like Twilight Town.

Smiling I looked around for Sora, knowing that if I didn't find him soon he would probably start scaring people with his hyper-activeness. Guess where I found him? Hanging upside down on a freaking "Welcome To Twilight Town" sign that was on a pole at least 10 feet in the air. I don't even want to know how he got up there...

Sighing I yelled up to Sora,"Get the hell down Sora, so we can leave!! Don't make me come up there!" Sora giggled, and slid down the pole quickly. I glared at him and started to walk to the exit of the airport. Damn airports and their confusing hallways... Why do my thoughts always trail off like that? Huh... Weird...

"Aww!! Wait up Roxas!! Your walking to fast!!" Sora whined. I laughed and slowed down so he could catch up. "It's not my fault your so slow." I teased him. I smirked when he pouted his signature pout. It's so much fun teasing Sora, he's such a sucker for that kinda stuff. Seeing the doors, I sped up until I was running as fast as I could out the doors and.... Straight into a person's back.

"Ouch!" I yelped as I landed on my ass. Crap... that's gonna hurt. "Hey. You okay shorty?" The person I ran into asked. I quickly began to glare at them, but I ended up staring. He had bright red hair that seemed to define the laws of gravity, it was even spikier then my sideswiped blond hair. But that's not what made me gawk at him. He had the most amazing dark green eyes.... I probably would have stared at them forever if he wouldn't have talked to me again in his wonderful deep voice.

"Hey, you can stare at my obviously hotness later. I asked you a question blondie and I expect an answer." He smirked at me. "Um, Y-Ya, I'm ok.." I stuttered. Uh, crap... Did I just stutter? I thought I got rid of that habit in ,like, 2nd grade.

"Sure you are, babe. The names Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said, still smirking. My gawking turned into irritation. Did he just call me babe?!

"Ya, I got it memorized pervert. If you wouldn't mind getting the fuck out of my way, I would be a lot better, thank you very much." I said while pushing my self off the ground. God, I hated it when people hit on me like that...

"Mr-row!!! Kitty's got bite!" Axel purred. Um... wait... did he just purr?? I ignored him and walked towards the taxi that Sora was already sitting in.

As I was getting in Axel yelled, " Aw, come on!! At least tell me your name blondie!" I responded sarcastically, "What are you? My personal stalker?"

"You wish, hot stuff! Now just tell me!!" He winked at me. God... stupid pervert...

With a sigh I gave in, " It's Roxas, ok? Now goodbye, freak!!" I swore as I shut the door he blew me a kiss. Ewww....

As the taxi started to drive towards our new house, I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. A lot happened today.... I moved away from my old home to find myself in a whole new place. Everything was so different... and I haven't even seen half of the town yet. With a small sad smile I shut my eyes and let sleep take over. Maybe Twilight Town wasn't that bad after all.....

* * *

**A/N: **And there's the first chapter!!! **Please review and tell me what you think!!!** Some suggestions would be nice too... :D That's all for now!! I don't know if I'll continue to write this story... It depends on if people like it or not... So again I ask you to **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi, I'm back! Any one miss me? :P Lol, here's Chapter 2!!! Please read and review!

**BIG THANK YOU'S TO:** crystal13moon, xStillxInxLove, The Flurry of Destiny, Tekalali, Crackerjaxx, reddoggie, and Hilleva and Mic for your amazing and nice reviews!!! I love you guys!!! :D I give you all cookies glittered in happy sprinkles and awesomeness!!! Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

* * *

I woke to the sound of the car's tires screeching to a stop. Yawning loudly, I leaned over to the left side of the car to see if Sora was awake yet. Surprisingly Sora was still sleeping soundly, even snoring a little bit. As if Sora could sense someone watching him, he muttered something along the lines of "Gimme a Cheeseburger...." and shifted towards the left window.

With a small smile, I looked out the window he was by, to see where they were. Rain was pouring down outside, setting an eerie atmosphere through the dark damp night. With a shiver, I leaned forward towards the front of the Taxi. "Um… Where are we?" I asked sleepily.

The Taxi driver scowled and boomed, "We're at your stop, kid. 813 Twilight Street, right?" The driver turned to face me, watching him darkly with story gray eyes. The look sent shivers down my back, and sadly I snapped into my old habit and stuttered back, "Um, Y-Yeah, Mister..." I glanced at the Taxi driver's name tag, "Mister Squall?" The Taxi driver snarled then snapped at me, "IT'S LEON! Now grab your stuff, and get out of my car!!"

With a stupid girly "Eek!" I leaned over to Sora and shook him awake. "Hey! Sora! Wake up, already! We're here!!" With a yawn, Sora opened his eyes slowly. "Where are we?" Sora asked sleepily. Roxas rolled his eyes and whispered, "We are outside our Aunt and Uncle's house in Twilight Town. You know… Aunt Aerith and Uncle Cloud???" Slowly the look of confusion left Sora's face and recollection replaced it. "Oh… Now I remember!!" _Wow... I can't believe Sora forgot.. Wait… Yes I can._

In two seconds flat, Sora was out of the car and outside in the rain. "Come on Roxas! Let's get our stuff, and go meet them!" Sora yelled excitedly, while grabbing his bags out of the truck of the Taxi. With a grimace, I stepped out of the car, into the freezing rain. I quickly ran to the back of the car to take my luggage inside, and get out of this cursed rain. A few minutes later, I found myself standing outside of my Uncle and Aunt's door.

I stood silently staring at the dark brown door. The second I walked through that door I knew that everything I was used to, would be over. After a few more minutes of silence, I knew I had been waiting long enough. I needed to help what was left of my family. If this was best for Sora, I would have to make it work. Who knows, maybe I'll like Twilight Town. I doubt it, but I should at least give it a try.

"Well… Here we are, Sora. Ready?" I asked quietly. Seeing that Sora gave me a nervous smile, I took that as a yes and lightly pressed the doorbell.

The doorbell echoed through the house, and with each ring, Roxas felt more and more butterflies explode in his stomach. Just as I was about to suggest to Sora that we come back later, a beautiful woman opened the door. She had straight brown hair that curled into spirals at the tip. Her pine green eyes curiously looked at them, until a sudden look of remembrance sparked in her eyes.

"Oh! You must be Roxas and Sora. I'm your aunt, Aerith. Please come inside and make yourselves at home." With a small smile, Aerith opened the door for us and walked farther into the house. I turned to Sora tried to give him a confident nod. "She seems nice enough… Come on Sora, let's go inside." With that said I grabbed his bags and walked into my new life. Even without looking back, I knew that Sora was following me slowly.

When I walked inside, I was expecting fancy decorations and huge chandeliers, or other snobby mansion stuff. I had heard that they were quite rich, so when I walked into a small cozy living room, I could least say I was surprised. The living room had misty white walls and a dark blue fluffy carpet. It gave the off the look of the sea splashing against a cliff. A brown leather couch sat in the right side of the room, facing two soft looking red chairs separated by a small wood coffee table. The house seemed to give off a homey feeling, making me instantly feel like I was at home. A sudden shot of home sickness ran through me, as I remembered my old home in Hollow Bastion.

My Mom, Tifa Strife, had owned a small friendly bar that she ran and owned by herself. She had made the idea of the bar with my dad, but they never had enough money to buy a lot. On my mom's birthday, eight years ago, my dad had bought the lot as a surprise birthday present. He was driving home to tell her the news, when a semi hit his car from the driver's side, killing my father instantly. Sora and I had only been eight when this happened. My mom opened the bar in honor and love for our father. It caused her great pain to do it without him, but it was his last present to her, so it was something she had to do.

When we got older, Sora and I loved working at the bar helping out our mom and other customers. We had always thought of it as a playful completion, seeing who could make the most money while working there. We had also lived in there too. It had two stories; the bottom floor had been the 7th heaven bar that was famous throughout the town. The top floor had been where our family lived, My Mom, Sora, Me, and my sister…. Olette.

I shook my head to clear my mind of the sadness that threatened to take over. I promised myself after the accident that I wouldn't cry in front of anyone. It was like accepting that they were really gone… and that was just too hard.

I turned to Sora to find that he was excitedly bouncing around the house, blabbering on about something so fast that no one could understand. "Who gave him coffee?" I wondered out loud to myself. I saw Aerith give a sheepish smile as she picked up the empty coffee cup. "Sorry… I thought he looked tired so I gave him the rest of mine. I'll make sure not to make that mistake again."

I laughed softly and carried my bags up the wooden stairs that went upstairs. I heard Aerith yell to me from downstairs. "Your room is the last door to the right. I hope you don't mind that you'll have to share the room with another guest of ours…" She trailed off suddenly, leaving me with a bad feeling. I slowly walked down the long hallway, stalling as long as possible, before I found myself staring at the door to my bedroom. With a sigh I opened the door, thinking I might as well get this roommate greeting thing over with.

What I didn't expect was to run straight into a familiar red head. I let out a small gasp and stared up at his face, "Y-You…!!" I stuttered angrily. He smirked and replied sarcastically, "Miss me, babe?"

And this is how my life living with Axel began.

* * *

**A/N: **I know... It's really short... I'm sorry!!! That's my fault... :S I hope you guys still liked it though! :D So... See that lil green box that says review? Make sure you click on it!! :D See you guys soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Told you I'd update soon! :P Well, here's chapter 3! Personaly, I think this chapters just kinda... Meh. But, it's longer than the other two chapters! :D

**BIG THANK YOU'S TO: **xStillxInxLovex, crystal13moon, and sasunarufangirl111 **for reviewing!!! :D** DemDem gives you awesome people huge hugs!!! :D Ok, I'm done talking... So read!!! :P

* * *

After that I basically snapped. I was NOT in the mood for perverted red heads today. Or any other day, for that matter. I through my bags in the room, slammed the door in his face, and stomped down the stairs in a temper. "Aw, come on cutie! Don't get mad! You know you looove me!" Axel sang teasingly down at my retreating blond head. I twitched in annoyance. Axel was about to learn a very important lesson… Don't mess with a short tempered blondie who was a VERY bad day.

Putting on my coldest glare, I whipped around to face Axel. If looks could kill, Axel would have been dead instantly. "Look, I don't know what your problem is, but just go find someone else to pick on. Cause I really don't have time for jerks like you today." Trying to calm myself down, I found my hand was curled into a ball, practically begging to hit him. For once in my life, I think I might have listened to it if I would have had the chance.

I turned to walk away from him, but suddenly I was being held back, by two long skinny arms. Before I could try and get away, he pulled my back into his chest, holding me in a mock lovers hold. He leaned down and whispered seductively into my ear, "I would… but there's just something I like about short blondes…" He started to lick my ear, and that snapped me back into reality. "G-Get off me!!!" I screamed at him as I punched him in the face, and sprinted down the stairs, trying desperately to hide the blush painted on my face. What was wrong with me?

As I reached the last step, Aerith worried face popped into view. "Is everything all right, Roxas dear?" she asked worriedly. Those words made my heart squeeze a little, knowing that she cared for me, even if I had barely known her for a day. My voice cracked a little as I said, "Yeah… Thank you Aerith for letting me stay here and stuff…" She smiled and returned to the small white kitchen to continue making spaghetti for supper.

I looked around for Sora, and wasn't surprised when I found him asleep on the couch. I smiled at his silliness, and draped a fuzzy purple blanket on him, that I had found on the floor. He looked so cute when he slept, and with a perverted red head on the loose, Sorawould be eaten alive if I left him alone. So I decided to let him sleep and to protect him, at least until our uncle came home. With a huff, I plopped down in one of the soft red chairs.

Slowly, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander off… This somehow led my thoughts to that creep Axel. What was that guy's problem any ways? I haven't done anything to him. Hell, I hardly even know that weirdo… Suddenly images of Axel holding me flashed into my mind, and I blushed wildly again, hiding my face into the side of the chair. With a yawn, I tried to think of other things, like bunnies… and clouds… and Axel…. Damn I did it again…

I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I knew was Sora was shaking me awake roughly. "Roxas! Roxas, wake up! It's time to eat, and Uncle Cloud is here!" Sora said happily. You could tell he was excited to meet him, Cloud had been our father's brother. I shook myself awake and jumped out of the seat. "Well, what are we waiting for?" I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice as I started towards the kitchen. Sora skipped into the kitchen before me, and I took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to see Aerith, Sora, Axel, and a blond haired man sitting at the dinner table, with a large bowl of spaghetti sitting in the middle of the table. When I looked at the blond haired man, it felt like I was looking at myself older. I guessed that he must have been my uncle Cloud, and my guess was confirmed when he opened his mouth and started to talk. "Hello, Roxas. I'm Cloud, your uncle… Take a seat where ever you want, so that we can began eating." He gestured towards two empty seats, one by Sora and the other by the red headed demon. I smirked when I noticed a dark bruise on his cheek, in the same spot I had hit him earlier.

I quickly sat down by Sora, directly across from Axel, but hey, at least it's better than actually sitting by him. Axel must have saw me glance at him, because he put his trademark smirk on and leaned towards me. "Nice of you to join us, blonde." He teased, obliviously trying to annoy me. With a huff, I ignored him and turned towards Cloud and Aerith. "So how well, did you guys know my parents?" I asked curiously, hoping for a good story about my mom or dad's past.

Cloud smiled at me as Aerith toppled all our plates with spaghetti. "Well, we used to visit them a lot when you two were younger, but when your dad passed away… We couldn't get a hold of Tifa anymore. We tried calling, going to your old house, everything, but we couldn't find a trace of you guys. That is, until we heard of the accident… We are so sorry to hear about Tifa and Olette..." he trailed off, obviously trying hard not to upset Soraor me. I gave him a small smile and started to eat my spaghetti.

Supper was… interesting, to say the least. Between ignoring a flirty red head, and trying to start a normal conversation with my uncle, I felt a headache coming on. The spaghetti was good at least! I never knew that Aerith was such a good cook. My mom always burned everything she made, so most of the time we just ate out. I smiled thinking about those good memories. I spaced out until Cloud coughed to get my attention.

"So, Roxas, I'm guessing you're wondering why Axel is living here, even though he is obviously not our son." Cloud asked me. I nodded, suddenly interested. Any story about the pervert was enough catch my attention. Wait… What?! What am I thinking? I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I like… Damn, not again…

Cloud smiled and continued, "Well, we used to good friends with Axel's parents, when he was younger. In fact he used to come over all the time with his parents to visit us. That all changed a few years ago…" he spaced off, probably thinking about his past. Aerith picked up where he finished, "A few years ago, they started to come over less and less. One day, they stopped coming over completely. We began to worry, but every day we went to their house, they were always gone. So we just stopped trying, thinking that they must have moved to another town. Until we saw Axel, father's car pull into their driveway, in the middle of the night."She stopped talking and took a deep breath.

Cloud snapped out of his trance and began to talk again. "Axel jumped out of the car and started to run, but before he could get anywhere, his father dragged him into the house. Aerith saw all of that, and as she ran to tell me, that's when the screaming began. We called the police as soon as we heard, and ran over to see what was happening. Axel's father fled when we reached the house, and even when I tried to stop him, he got away from me. Aerith ran inside and found Axel unconscious from too much blood loss. He was rushed into the emergency room immediately, and almost didn't make it through treatment. His injuries were caused from a butchers knife, the same one I saw his father holding as he ran from the house." Cloud broke off, as he shoveled some more food into his mouth.

Axel smiled and shrugged as if it was nothing at all. "Yeah, and I've still got the scars to prove it! Wanna see?" With a wide smirk, he began to pull up his shirt slowly, looking a lot like a gay stripper. I wonder what he would look like in a dress… Wait, What?! What am I thinking? Bad Roxas! Bad! Bad! Bad!

I quickly covered Sora's innocent eyes and glared at Axel. "No, we do NOT want to see your scars, so freaking pull your shirt back down." I snapped at him. He did as I said, but not before saying something annoying of course, "Aww, you know you wanna see my hot body though, babe!" I smiled a sickenly sweet smile, before kicking him as hard as I could in the shin. I smirked even wider when he yelped and fell out of his chair. Ignoring his groaning, I turned back to Aerith and Cloud. "You were saying…?"

Aerith sobered and finished the story, "Axel's father was never found… He is still out there…Somewhere…" She trailed off, and looked out the window, staring at the rain pour down in the dark night. It gave me the chills thinking that dangerous man was on the loose somewhere. Suddenly I felt bad for Axel. Even though both my parents had died, at least I knew what a happy family was. Who knew how much Axels father had abused him. Axel acted like he didn't really care about it, but he was probably really scared deep down.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, each of us wrapped in our own thoughts. I was curious about what had happened to Axels mother though… I guess I'll have to ask later. I stifled a yawn, and scrapped the remaining of my spaghetti in the trash, before setting the plate in the sink. I walked into the living room and absentmindedly watched some random show that Sora was watching on TV. A while later someone sat by me on the couch, but I was too tired to care about who it was. I leaned against the person, glad for the extra heat they were giving off. I didn't even notice the pair of green eyes that were staring at me, as I fell into a deep asleep, more comfortable than I think I've ever been in my life.

That is until I remembered that I had to go school tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: **Again.. I think the ending is a little... bleh... I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes or anything else stupid that I missed... I'm kinda tired and stressed, so I might have accidently missed some stuff... Oh! As you can probably tell, Roxas and Sora will be going to their new school in the next chap!!!Yay!! :) Well, anyways... **REVIEW PLEASE!!! **:D


End file.
